El Juego de la Araña
by Juampi.del.29
Summary: Las vidas de Johnny Storm y Peter Parker se cruzan de pura casualidad y nace un sentimiento, pero sera para bien o para mal? Qué esconde Peter? Por qué no se da una oportunidad para amar? Podrá Johnny enseñarle a Peter a aceptar su pasado y seguir adelante?
1. Capítulo 1

******Aclaraciones del capitulo: **Holaa, bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste

Habitación 992:

El primer día de universidad aterra, pero esto no parecía afectar a Peter, él era un chico muy optimista, aunque no pudiese decir lo mismo de Harry y Mary Jane, pero si estaban allí era por Peter y gracias al señor Osborn, que les había conseguido una beca a cada uno.

Ahora, mientras escuchaban el discurso de bienvenida hablaban en susurros entre ellos:

-Aburidooooooo- decía Harry burlándose.

-Cállate idiota jajaja- trataba de no reírse -Dile MJ-.

-Harry! Compórtate si nos atrapan tomare tu auto y te pasare por encima con el- decía en tono amenazante la pelirroja.

-Oye, es cierto, no hemos ni a la primera clase y ya me quiero largar, adem… Auu!- se quejaba sobándose el golpe que MJ le dio -y eso porque!?

-Vale, termino su discurso- decía Peter tranquilo -Vamos a ver nuestra habitación, Harry que número es?

-Peter como sabes que nos tocó juntos?- preguntaba confundida la de ojos verdes.

-Es la 992, en el… ultimo piso, genial no?- decía sonriente Harry

-Considerando quien es el que consiguió las becas, estoy seguro de que su hijo le "pediría" que no nos separemos- decía el castaño con un dedo en su barbilla con aire de pensador.

-I-D-I-O-T-A-

-Pero recurres al idiota cuando no sabes hacer tus tareas o cuando hay un examen-

-Los odio a ambos- decía furioso.

-Pet, que lo recuerde a la hora de pedirnos ayuda- decía la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-JAJAJA, era broma, JAJAJAJA, ven me rio JAJAJA- decía nervioso Harry- podemos olvidarnos de esto e ir al ver la habitación?

-Vale- le respondieron sonrientes.

Cuando entraron vieron que era espacioso, con una habitación para cada uno, un baño grande, una sala y una cocina.

-Tengo una duda, que pasa si nos quedamos sin electricidad, tendríamos que subir tooodos esos pisos por escaleras?- preguntaba MJ.

-Supongo, papá no pensó en eso- decía Harry rascándose la cabeza -bueno, eso o pedirle a nuestra querida araña que nos lleve-

-Ya quisieras- decía Peter -quizás a MJ, pero tu sube la escalera-

-Vamos no seas amargado, además el ascensor tiene un generador de emergencia, y nunca te lo pediría, no quiero que luego me vean como "el chico que por flojo se dejó llevar por un bobo con calzas"- decía sarcásticamente.

-Oye, yo hice el traje con lo que tenía a mano- decía molesto -además, este "bobo" es el que te salva de los tíos chiflados como el Escorpión o Electro-

-Todavía me cuesta creer que eres Spiderman- decía la pelirroja -Si te paso en esa excursión en preparatoria, en que momento fue?-

-Si Pet, sólo te separaste cuando fuiste al baño- decía Harry pensando.

-Bueno, mientras tomaba una foto de una máquina, la araña bajo sin que me diera cuenta y me pico. Cuando llegue a casa me empecé a marear y me desmayé, al despertarme ya tenía los poderes- decía Peter.

Ah, recuerdo como nos enteramos- pensaba Harry.

FLASH BACK

Hubo una explosión en un una cafetería, Peter vio como sus amigos se caían por donde antes había un vidrio y no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias de lo que haría, simplemente salto al vacío sujeto a sus amigos y se balanceo hasta una terraza cercana.

Cuando ambos chicos se recuperaron lo miraron, pero Peter se les adelanto.

-Miren se lo que están pensando, y la respuesta es: Mi tío siempre me decía que un gran poder tiene una gran responsabilidad, la mía era protegerlos, a los que quiero y por los que daría la vida, temía que al decirles que era Spiderman alguien más quisiera hacerles daño, sin que pudiese hacer algo al respecto. Sé que están enojados, y nos culpo, pero si les pasara algo por mi culpa no podría soportarlo. Eso es todo-

-Peter…- decía MJ.

-Eres un idiota… pero tienes razón-

-Es cierto, lo hiciste para protegernos, y aunque nos moleste un poco, te queremos y te apoyamos- decía la pelirroja con algunas lágrimas en su cara.

-Si, además es cool, mi mejor amigo es Spiderman- añadía Harry -lástima que ande con esas calzas, se le nota tooodo-

Peter no sabía que responder a todo eso, el esperaba el repudio o el odio de sus amigos, y ellos, viendo eso, corrieron a abrazarlo mientras Mary Jane le decía -nunca nos separaremos de ti Peter, siempre estaremos para ayudarte-

-No creías que te desharías de nosotros tan fácilmente, menos ahora- bromeaba Harry -además, quién me ayudara en los exámenes y con las tareas si no?-

-Idiota- decía riéndose mientras unas lágrimas se le escapaban a él también -No saben lo que significa para mí todo esto, los quiero tanto, son mis mejores amigos-

-Tú también Pet- decían a la vez Harry y MJ.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Como lloramos ese día- se reía Harry.

-Si no te callas, te meto un chorro de telaraña en la boca- decía muy tranquilo.

-Vale, que malhumorados-

-Eres un idiota- decía Peter abrazándolo a él y a MJ.

**Notas finales: Qué les parecio? Porfas dejen sus reviews porque me alimento de eso!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Aclaraciones del capitulo: **

**No tarde mucho en escribirlo 0v0**

**Les agradesco a Vane y Yamii por ayudarme, gracias chicas!**

Necesito que seas su mentor:

Al día siguiente iban caminando hacia su primera clase, y como de costumbre Harry pregunto -Conmigo o con MJ Peter?-

-Sólo- dijo -seguro que tú podrás mantenerle alejado de los problemas-

-Claro, pero te sentaras cerca mío no?-

-Iré y me sentare atrás de todo-

-Entonces MJ y yo nos sentaremos en la mesa de al lado- decía Harry tranquilamente -por cierto, que materia tenemos?-

-Biología- decía Peter mirando su reloj -mierda! Llegaremos tarde, corran!

Por suerte cuando llegaron el profesor todavía no estaba en el aula y poco habían llegado, y pudieron sentarse atrás, Peter se sentó en la ventana con el lugar junto a él vacío y MJ y Harry en la mesa que estaba al lado. A los 5 minutos el aula estaba repleta y entro un señor joven diciendo -Buenos días clase, mi nombre es Bruce Banner y voy a ser su profesor de biología este año, ahora…- lo interrumpió un chico rubio que entraba muy tranquilo -Dios! No me digas que estudias aquí Storm.

-Qué? No le alegra verme?- decía en un tono burlón.

-Si fueses como Susan tal vez sí-

-Oh, aburrido. Gracias pero prefiero tirarme de la terraza-

-Bueno, si no hay remedio, quizás algo te pueda enseñar- decía rendido -ve a sentarte allí con… Parker y trata de ser más puntual, como decía…-

El chico fue y se sentó junto a Peter, luego, en vos baja, le dijo -Hola soy Johnny y tú?

-Peter, mucho gusto (Es lindo y… LINDO?!)- pensaba el aterrado y sin darse cuenta un leve sonrojo le apareció en sus mejillas al darle la mano, pero dos pares de ojos habían visto todo.

Mientras que profesor seguía hablando todos ellos escucharon lo último que dijo -… no es necesario que les recuerde que esos serán sus lugares hasta el final del año, bueno clase, nos vemos la semana que viene- se despidió cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba que las clases habían concluido. Ellos tenían clases de cuatro horas con un recreo de 15 minutos por día, así que la próxima clase sería al día siguiente.

-Bueno, supongo que seremos compañeros-

-Sí, eso parece, entonces… nos vemos luego- decía algo nervioso.

-Claro, te veo despúes Peter-

-Adios-

Ya afuera del salón estaban Harry y MJ esperándolo.

-Chicos, iré a patrullar un rato si nos le molesta- decía Peter algo ido en sus pensamientos.

-Ve tranquilo, yo y Harry iremos por un café- dijo dándole un codazo discreto a al otro chico.

-Sí, cuídate araña- se reía Harry -no vaya a ser que te maten con un insecticida, jajajajaja-

-Idiota, jaja, nos vemos luego- dijo despidiéndose y luego se fue.

Ya en el café MJ le dijo seriamente -Peter se sonrojó cuando hablaba con ese chico y sé que lo viste-

-Y qué con eso? Quizás pensaba en alguien o se acordó de algo, no estarás pensando que Pet?-

-Harry nunca lo hemos visto con alguna chica o sí?-

-Nunca lo hemos visto con ningún chico tampoco-

-Pero yo he visto esa mirada antes-

-Crees que Peter sea… gay?-

-No sé si sea gay, pero te puedo asegurar que le van los tíos-

-Bueno, supongamos que sea así, que papel jugamos nosotros?-

-Si le gusta ese tío le daremos una mano, pero por ahora, ni una palabra de esto-

-Vale, será nuestro secreto y hasta que sepamos a ciencia cierta si le gusta no mantendremos al margen-

-Vale…-

Luego de un mes ya no tenían dudas, a Peter le gustaba Johnny. Durante la primera semana de clases el chico había llegado tarde y había tenido que sentarse con su amigo. Pero Peter se negaba a aceptarlo y lo mantuvo en secreto, e incluso se propuso evitar al muchacho de cabello rubio hasta aclarar su cabeza. Pero su idea se vino abajo un día: Antes de irse de clases, el señor Banner llamó a Peter y a Johnny y le hablo primero a Johnny y le mostro el examen que les había tomado a todos -Les dije a todos que estudiaran con previa antelación y tú fuiste el único que se sacó un F, dime, a que vienes?-

-Bueno, estuve ocupado en… em…-

-No importa, necesitas levantar tus notas así que te voy a poner a uno de tus compañeros como mentor-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, puedes irte- y sin decir más nada Johnny se fue furioso.

Luego entro Peter.

-Señor Parker lo mande llamar para pedirle un favor-

-Que necesita profesor?-

-Quiero que seas el mentor del señor Storm-

-De Johnny, pero porque?(Pase lo que pase niégate)-

-Como sabrás, tienes las notas más altas del curso y el, bueno, él tiene las peores, aceptas?-

-Si señor (Parker eres un TARADO! Tenías que negarte!)-

-Gracias Parker, eso es todo, puedes irte-

-Hasta luego señor (Vale, eres el ser más estúpido de este planeta)-

**Notas finales: Espero que les guste mi historia :D**

**Hasta la proxima...**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Aclaraciones del capitulo: Holaaa, le quería avisar que mi historia no se va a poner muy picante hasta dentro de uno o dos capítulos mas así que por favor ténganme paciencia :D**

Nos vemos en mi habitación:

Mientras salía del aula, Peter se decía a sí mismo -Grandioso Parker, no solo te gusta, ahora también tienes que hacer que suba sus notas, por qué no te negaste, mira si se da cuenta, idiota, idiota, idiota, tengo que hacer algo, dios, que más me puede pasar hoy?-

Él pensaba una y otra vez en lo mismo mientras iba caminando a su habitación, pero caminaba tan distraído que ni siquiera su sentido arácnido le advirtió que otra persona iba corriendo hacía el. Solo reacciono cuando se dio cuenta que había alguien sobre él y, para colmo de males, ese alguien era el rubio que tantos problemas le traía.

-Hola Pet, lo siento-

-Tonto- decía con un leve sonrojo -quítate de encima-

-No sé, me lo estoy pensando- decía frotándose contra el provocando que se pusiese más rojo -estoy bastante comodo, y por lo visto no te molesta- seguía frotándose y hablando seductoramente.

-Vale, es gracioso, pero nos están mirando (Bah! En realidad me preocupa la peligrosa erección que tengo)- decía Peter tratando de zafarse.

-Jajaja, tranquilo (Es un tanto raro este tio, pero gusta)- le dijo levantándose -ven te ayudo-

-Gracias- dijo tomándole la mano -oye, tengo que decirte algo, el…-

-…Señor Banner te pidió que me enseñes biología- dijo secamente.

-Bueno, sí, pero…- trato de explicarse pero el rubio le puso una mano en el hombro y lo interrumpió.

-Tranquilo, no estoy enfadado con vos, y bueno… cuando quieres empezar?- le pregunto con vos seductora de nuevo.

-Jaja, cuando quieras- le dijo nerviosamente.

-Vale, nos vemos el mañana en la noche- le dijo y se fue.

-Mañana en la noche- repitió el en un susurro hasta que entro en la cuenta de que no le había dicho dónde -Eh! No me has dicho donde!-

-Habitación 892! A las 8!

-Okey, nos vemos entonces- decía Peter aunque Johnny ya se había ido -a las 8 en el 892… es debajo de mi piso-

Al llegar a su habitación solo pensaba en la que haría al día siguiente, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Harry y MJ.

-Eh? Que pasa?-

-Peter llevamos hablándote 5 minutos hablándote, DESPIERTA!- le dijo Mary Jane enfadada.

-Parker despierta!-

-Perdón, estaba pensando en algo-

-El hecho de que tengas que ver a ese tío no implica que tengas que estar como un bobo pensando en el todo el día-

-Oigan, cómo saben que voy a tener una cita con Johnny-

-No era que tenías que ayudarlo en biología?- le decía sarcásticamente Harry.

-Si! Nadie dijo nada sobre una cita!- decía Peter sonrojado.

-Lo hiciste tu recién-

-Como sea- dijo tratando de evitar que se le notara lo colorado que se le habían puesto las mejillas -me voy a dormir-

Pero al irse MJ tuvo una idea -Harry, si Pet tiene una cita tenemos que ayudarlo para que no lo arruine-

-MJ, no es una cita, aunque él lo vea de esa forma, está divagando, aunq… espera, eso pasó hoy verdad?- preguntó.

-Sí, pero…-

-Escucha, pase lo que pase, tienes que ayudarlo, mañana en la mañana llévalo a comprar ropa, ten usa mi tarjeta- le ordeno Harry dándole su tarjeta de crédito.

-Y de repente te asalto el deseo de que este con el tío ese porque…-

-Porque ya es tiempo de que nuestro amigo tenga una relación y salga del cascarón-

-Vale- afirmó Mary Jane un tano confundida -ahora, no sé si estas prestando atención, pero no creo que Peter acepte de buena gana que lo lleve de compras para ir a la habitación de ese tío "a ayudarlo a estudiar", se negaría a toda costa-

-Lo sé- dijo con una sonrisa -pero si usas algún tipo de excusa, además, en la mayor parte de las cosas él no es capaz de contradecirte-

-Bueno, lo obligare e iremos en la mañana, ahora me voy a dormir-

-Yo me quedare, tengo que hacer unas cosas aún, descansa-

-Buenas noches-

A la mañana siguiente MJ entró en el cuarto de Peter y no pudo contener la risa ya que vio a su amigo en una posición extraña en bóxers y con un hilo de saliva saliendo de su boca. Y cuando paro de reír, se dispuso a despertarlo, pero freno en seco cuando escuchó lo que entre sueños balbuceaba.

-mmm… Johnny… te amm… mmm… -balbuceaba dormido.

-mmm, se ve muy tierno cuando hace eso- dijo, pero inmediatamente se dispuso a despertarlo -Pet… Pet despierta, es hora de levantarse-

-mmm-

-Peter, vamos, tienes que levantarte-

-mmm, cinco minutos más tía-

-Peter! Peter despierta! No me hagas tirarte un cubo de agua helada- decía cada vez más molesta.

-mmm-

**Notas finales: Felicitaciones, consejos, sugerencias, criticas, tomatasos, todo es bien recibido :D**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Aclaraciones del capitulo: Aquí esta el siguiente, disfruten :D**

-Peter… ahh Peter… mmm m-mas fuerte AAAHH-

-mmm… m-me corro…-

-H-hazlo dentro… d-de mi… AAAAH… PETER… PETER… PETER DESPIERTA MALDITA SEA-

-AAAAAAAHHHHH- grito Peter asustado y vio a la pelirroja parada frente a él totalmente furiosa.

-Por fin! Llevo media hora tratando de despertarte, es que acaso no me oías?-

-P-perdón- trataba de articular las palabras pero estaba muy agitado -es que tuve una pesadilla y no podía despertar- mintió lo mejor que pudo y se tapó con la sabana esperando que no se notara la increíble erección que se despertó bajo estas.

-Ve a bañarte, necesito que me acompañes a unos lugares- le ordeno.

Peter miro el reloj, eran las 8:45 -Vale, dame 10 minutos- dijo bostezando. Cuando MJ salió del cuarto, él se dispuso a "tratar su problemita" y luego se fue a bañar.

Al rato ya estaban caminando hacia el centro comercial y al chico se le ocurrió preguntar -Oye MJ, porque vamos al centro?-

-Tenemos que comprar unas cosas-

-Cómo qué?- ya empezaba a sospechar lo peor.

-Ropa para ambos-

-QUE? Nononononononono- empezaba a dar la vuelta para irse pero MJ le tomo la muñeca.

-Oh sí! Tu vendrás conmigo!-

-Suéltame, no me comprare ropa, la mía está bien- se quejaba Peter -además, para que quiero tener más?-

-Esta horrenda tu ropa y necesitas nueva, vendrás quieras o no!- le ordeno MJ

-No, no puedes obligarme- le desafió Peter.

-PETER BENJAMIN PARKER, TU VENDRAS CONMIGO AUNQUE TENGA QUE ATARTE CON TUS PROPIAS REDES Y TENGA QUE ESTIRARTE POR TODO NUEVA YORK, ENTENDISTE!- le grito falsamente furiosa la pelirroja dejando pequeño a Peter.

-Está bien- le dijo nerviosamente con un hilo de voz -pero no te enojes-

-ENTONCES COMIENZA A CAMINAR HACIA EL CENTRO COMERCIAL MÁS CERCANO, Y HAZLO RAPIDO!-

-S-si señora- comenzó a caminar tembloroso y sin protestar.

Peter sabía que su amiga podía ser muy amable y condescendiente, pero él y Harry sabían que no debían topársela cuando estaba totalmente enojada, pues era capaz de arrancarles la cabeza de un mordisco, por eso ellos trataban de comportarse cerca de ella, solo que esta vez había fingido. Por suerte el chico no había notado la diferencia, y eso le sirvió a MJ para llevarlo de compras.

Más tarde, en una de las tiendas del centro:

-Primera parada: la tienda de ropa interior-

-Oh dios- decía el chico aterrado -es muy necesario que me hagas sufrir de esta forma?-

-Tienes que hacerlo, o quieres verme enojada?- le decía en tono amenazante.

-No, vamos- sonreía nerviosamente.

-Vale, bóxers o slips?- le dijo cambiando el tono a uno más alegre.

-MJ! Puedes ser más discreta, no tiene que saberlo medio mundo- le recriminaba despacio.

-Peter! Es una tienda de ropa interior, vienes a comprar calzoncillos y medias, que esperabas que pregunte, el precio de la gasolina?- le decía la pelirroja divertida.

-Vale, vale, ya entendí- dijo apenado -pero apurémonos-

MJ le compro a Peter 5 pares de bóxers y 10 pares de medias, luego de salir de esa tienda se dirigieron a otra cercana para comprar pijamas, y el pobre de Peter tuvo que ir de la mano con la pelirroja "para que no pasa nada".

-Bien, pruébate estos- le dijo alcanzándole varios pares.

-Pero tengo el traje bajo la ropa, no puedo hacerlo- trato de mentirle.

-No nací ayer, antes de despertarte, guarde el traje para que tuvieras el día libre- decía sonriente.

-Te odio- dijo secamente.

-Te preocupas en vano, hay por lo menos unos 30 héroes en la ciudad, deja que ellos se encargue, ahora ve a probarte los pijamas, no me querrás ver enojada no?-

-Qué mala eres- dijo tomando bruscamente los pijamas.

-Lo tomare como un cumplido-

Al salir de la tienda, Peter ya tenía un pijama para cada día de la semana y ahora solo queda un destino.

-Bueno Pet, nuestra última parada es el centro comercial, estas lito?-

-Donde están el Doc. o Venom cuando se les necesita- decía frustrado.

-Vamos, no ha sido taaan doloroso- decía MJ palmeándole el hombro a su amigo -bueno, salvo para la tarjeta de Harry-

-Espera! Estas usando su tarjeta? Te matara… y luego a mí… a mí que soy la victima!-

-Ya, deja de quejarte, el me la presto- dijo muy tranquila -vamos, que se nos hace tarde-

-Vale- dijo de mala gana.

Al llegar al centro comercial fueron por ropa de todo tipo y al salir tuvieron que llamar a Harry porque eran demasiadas las bolsas, aunque este al llegar no estuvo muy complacido.

-Lo siento Harry pero tenía que hacer que pareciera algo de rutina, sino Pet sospecharía- dijo en susurros MJ.

-Pero tampoco era para que reventaras mi tarjeta- dijo algo molesto.

-Como sea, gracias por venir con el carro-

-Listo chicos, ya podemos irnos- se acercó Peter después de acomodar las bolsas en el auto -Aunque si "alguien" no hubiese escondido mi traje podría haberme balanceado con las bolsas hasta la habitación-

-Y que se arrugara todo, no gracias- dijo MJ sarcásticamente -vamos a casa-

**Notas finales: Espero que les haya gustado :D**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Aclaraciones del capitulo: Esta bastante fresca la noche así que salí a escribir al techo con la notebook, a leer!**

Estábamos comiendo y…:

Mientras iban en el carro, a Peter le dio hambre y dijo -Eh chicos, no podríamos comer algo?-

-Vale, también tengo hambre-

-Por qué siempre tienes hambre?- se quejó MJ.

-Sera por yo no desayune, ahh, cierto que una loca pelirroja con un frenesí de compras y una tarjeta de crédito me arrastro por el centro comercial- dijo Peter sarcásticamente.

-Me lo agradecerás en algún momento- dijo en un suspiro.

-Antes muerto- le sonrió el chico.

-Podrían parar de pelearse por mí?- dijo Harry en broma.

-NADIE ESTA PELEANDO POR TI!- dijeron ambos dejando pequeño al chico.

-Vale- dijo este en un susurro.

Cuando ellos discutían era mejor no meterse, y mantenerse lejos, pues alguien siempre podía salir herido. Pero el cabeza dura de Harry no lo entendía y por eso un día iba a terminar en el hospital.

Frenaron en un restaurante famoso y mientras Harry lo aparcaba le dijo a Peter -Podrías ir entrando, tengo que hablar con MJ-

-Vale-

-Qué pasa?-

-Iré directo al grano, espero que la ropa que le compraste sea para lo de hoy en la noche-

-Obvio, solo hay un detalle-

-mmm-

-Como haremos que la use?-

-Ahhh, quédate, y trata de no fundir mi tarjeta-

-A dónde vas?-

-A esconder su ropa, sino no se va a poner la otra, o sí?-

-Cierto-

-Encargate de que no se mueva de aquí hasta que yo vuelva-

-Si nuestro Pet supiese que somos como su cupido secreto, de seguro nos mataría- se reía MJ.

-Vale, me voy rápido- se despidió Harry.

Cuando MJ llego junto a Peter, este le preguntó -Y Harry?-

-Emmm, lo llamo el señor Osborn, dijo que vuelve en un rato- dijo la pelirroja algo nerviosa.

-Claro- dijo el chico algo pensativo -y cómo vamos a comer? No traigo nada de dinero-

-Ejem, yo tengo esto aún- le enseño la tarjeta de su amigo victoriosamente -Harry va a tener que pagar mucho dinero este mes-

-No te estas excediendo un poquito amiga?- pregunto temeroso -van, por lo menos, unos 10.000 dolares-

-JA! El tiene, por lo menos, un millón, querías comer, pues que sea en grande- dijo sonriente.

Mientras tanto, Harry llegaba a la habitación, y al entrar en el cuarto de Peter saco toda la ropa que había en su armario y la metió en el suyo, luego la reemplazó esta con la que MJ había comprado.

Por suerte estuvo en el restaurante a los 15 minutos, pero a su amigo le pareció raro que de repente, y después de hablar con la pelirroja, a Harry lo llamara su padre para verlo. Lo que haría de ahora en más era vigilar a sus amigos, algo se traían entre manos.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando porque un enorme tipo con armadura de rinoceronte apareció embistiendo todo a su paso, dejando un enorme agujero en la pared del restaurante.

-Que carajo fue eso?- pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-Tío, no puedo tener ni un almuerzo en paz- se quejo Peter.

-Que, no lo viste, ve por él- le ordeno MJ.

-Claro, y que todo el mundo vea a un chaval de 20 años columpiándose por Manhattan, que buena idea-

-En el carro esta tu traje, por alguna razón MJ me obligo a ponerlo-

-Que?-

-Ahora no hay tiempo para discutir, ve por el tigre-

Sin decir más el chico corrió hasta el estacionamiento, se puso el traje y siguió la linea de desastres que el chalado dejo. Por suerte no lo encontró muy lejos, ese tío estaba tratando de levantar un tanque de combustible de una construcción cercana.

-Cemento fresco, una bola de demolición, un tío grande chiflado, esto me da una idea- dijo Peter.

Luego se acerco a tipo con aspecto de rinoceronte y trepo hasta su espalda, y cuando captó la atención de este, salto hacia el cemento. El tipo rinoceronte corrió hasta el cemento e intento golpearlo, pero tal como pensaba Spidey, se excedió y su brazo termino enterrado en el piso. Rápidamente el otro subió sobre la bola de demolición impulsándola, golpeando fuertemente al rino, lanzando contra unos bidones de combustibles que al momento explotaron. Pero este tipo se levanto, por lo visto intacto, aunque tenia un agujero en la espalda.

-Eres un hombrecillo irritante- dijo.

-Gracias, me has alegrado el día- dijo dándole una patada a la cara.

-Arg! Odio a las arañas-

-Oye, eso ofende (mmm, aporrear ese punto en su espalda podría ser una buena idea)- pensó, pero primero debía hacer desaparecer la electricidad que brotaba de ese punto.

-Veamos que haces si te tiro un coche a la cabeza-

-No quisiera importunarle señor Rino, pero no le vendría mal un poco de desodorante (Sí! Ahora que la electricidad ha desaparecido de su espalda puedo atacar)-

En ese momento no lo pensó dos veces, salto hacia su espalda y comenzó a golpear repetidamente. El tío chiflado no resistió y comenzó a fallar. Después cayó inmóvil al suelo, y el traje se abrió dejando ver a un hombrecillo regordete con gafas.

-Ahhh, alejate de mí vengador enmascarado! Mi diminuto cuerpo no soportaría tu abusiva abolición!- dijo este asustado.

-mmm, ya estamos con las palabras rimbombantes- dijo Spidey furioso y se fue dejándolo suspendido el aire por una telaraña.

Estaba tan enojado que llego directamente a su habitación, tenia que prepararse para ir a ver a Johnny, quizás eso lo calmaría.

**Notas finales: **

**Ojalá les haya gustado ^_^**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Aclaraciones del capitulo: De alguna forma la canciones llenan mi cabeza de ideas y situaciones que dan origen a este relato, que loco no?**

En la habitación de Johnny:

Harry y MJ estaban en e restaurante cuando recibieron un mensaje de Peter que decia: Fui a casa.

-jajajaja, cuando busque la ropa y no la encuentre se va a enojar mucho-

-Pero donde pusiste la otra ropa?-

-La escondí en mi habitación bajo el ropero-

-Pero que tal si...-

-Cerre con llave, y a ventana tiene el seguro puesto, aunque no creo que quiera que el resto vea como trepa las paredes-

-Eres un idiota-

-Pero un idiota inteligente- dijo sonriente -vamos casa-

Y sin decir una palabra más salieron de aquel lugar y se dirigieron a casa. Al llegar se encontraron con un Peter con una toalla amarrada a su cintura, mojado y con cara de poco amigos.

-En donde esta mi ropa- dijo secamente.

-De que estas hablando, acabamos de llegar- dijo Harry inocentemente.

-Sí Pet, tu llegaste antes que nosotros- apoyo la pelirroja.

-Y ahora?-

-jejeje, por qué no te pones la ropa que te compre?-

-Qué? Antes muerto-

-A ver, espera aquí- dijo MJ entrando en el cuarto de su amigo, luego volvió con unos jeans ajustados color azul oscuro, unas medias blancas, unos bóxers rojo, una camisa roja y un par de zapatillas rojas y blancas (las botitas Converse) y se los dio -Ven y ponte esto-

-Claro que no-

-TU TE PONDRÁS ESO O TE PONDRÉ POR LA FUERZA, ENTENDISTE!-

-grrrr, esta bien- dijo Peter entre dientes y se metió al baño, a los 10 minutos salio con la ropa puesta y un peinado horrendo. No lo iba a admitir, pero esa ropa le quedaba estupendamente cómoda -Y? Que tal?-

-Wow MJ! Enserio, esta ves te superaste, estas genial Peter-

-G-gracias-

-Al fin! Lo logre, te introduje en el mundo de la moda y... espera, ese peinado no va, te queda horrible- dijo acercándose y despeinandolo -listo, ahora si, déjame mirarte una vez más... dios, eres realmente sexy, como pudiste ocultármelo tanto tiempo- le reprocho falsamente indignada.

-jajaja, bueno, espero que te vaya bien amigo, ya es hora de que estés con alguien- dijo Harry guiñándole el ojo.

-Eres un idiota- le sonrió Peter -sólo voy a ayudarlo a estudiar-

-Vale, pero apúrate, ya casi son las 8- le aviso MJ.

-Ok, nos vemos en unas horas-

Al salir de la habitación, corrió escaleras abajo y toco la puerta del 892, y como esperaba, le atendió un rubio hermoso de ojos azules que lo saludo y lo invitó a entrar. El lugar era amplio como su habitación y estaba bien decorado, y el chico, por lo visto también lo esperaba, pues se notaba que se había bañado un rato antes porque todavía tenia el pelo húmedo.

-Ven, pasa- le ofreció Johnny mientras habría la puerta de su habitación -ponte cómodo-

-Gracias- le dijo algo nervioso y con un casi imperceptible sonrojo.

-Quieres tomar algo?- le pregunto con voz seductora, maldición, esa vos lo hacia temblar.

-N-no, estoy bien (maldición Pet, tranquilo, contrólate, resiste el impulso de tirarte sobre él)- pensaba Peter -bueno, empezamos?-

-Vale (dios, que le paso? Este no es el mismo chico de siempre, estas mas... sexy)- era lo único en la cabeza del rubio.

Al rato de estar estudiando, Johnny no aguanto más y se le tiro encima, a lo que Peter no respondió pero tampoco se aparto. El rubio sentía como la respiración del otro se iba acelerando y con un movimiento rápido apretó sus labios contra los del otro y comenzó a besarlo. Lamia sus labios pidiéndole paso a un sorprendido muchacho que solo cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por ese beso.

Cuando por fin se separaron para tomar aire Johnny se acerco a su oido y le dijo -Me gustas mucho Pet, enserio-

-(diosdiosdiosdios lo bese!) Y tu a mi- dijo el otro en un susurro.

Luego de eso el chico agarró la cara del rubio y empezo a besarle otra vez, pero esta vez fue más intensa. Las manos de ambos recorrían con suaves toques el cuerpo del otro. Desgraciadamente, no duro mucho.

-Oye Johnny- entró en el cuarto un chico de ojos azules y pelo negro -te traj... oh, lo siento, no sabia que estabas con...-

-Peter, ahora, podrías haber tocado antes de entrar Billy-

-P-perdón, luego te lo doy- dijo saliendo avergonzado de allí.

-Creo que mejor me voy (soy un idiota)- se despidió Peter.

-No, espera, Pet por favor (mierda!)- le suplico el rubio.

-Nos vemos otro día- dijo Peter y salio corriendo de aquel lugar.

**Notas finales: Espero que les gustara, el otro día leía y casi todos escriben lo mismo, así que quise hacer algo diferente...**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Aclaraciones del capitulo: Una reacción bastante curiosa a mi parecer, que opinan?**

Qué paso allí?:

Cuando Peter salió de aquella habitación corrió escaleras arriba y entro en la suya, pero allí estaban sus amigos que automáticamente se quedaron sorprendidos y automáticamente empezaron a preguntar.

-Peter, que te paso, estas todo agitado y desarreglado y…- se detuvo un momento MJ oliéndolo, ese no era su perfume, luego sonrió -también estas despeinado…-

-Si amigo, acaso te lo…- empezó a guiñarle el ojo -tu sabes-

Pero el no respondía, solo miraba sorprendido y con una mescla de sanciones.

-Vamos Peter, ya no puedes ocultárnoslo-

-Si viejo, sabemos que te gusta hace bastante, ahora, dinos que paso-

-No lo sé, fue tan confuso- empezó a titubear -no sé por dónde empezar-

-Bueno, siéntate y empieza por el principio- le dijo la pelirroja llevándolo al sillón.

-Está bien, cuando llegue, el me abrió la puerta y me llevo a su cuarto, luego comenzamos a estudiar, todo iba bien hasta que se me tiro encima y me susurro al oído que yo le gustaba enserio-

-Wow, y estaba lindo?- pregunto la chica.

-MJ!- la reprendió Harry.

-Si estaba muy lindo-

-Entonces?-

-Y luego… bueno… emmm…-

-Dínoslo- dijo el otro chico.

-ME BESO OK? LISTO YA LO DIJE-

-…-

-…-

-Qué, por qué se quedan callados?-

-SIIIIIIIII! A FIN PETER- gritaron los dos a la vez.

-…-

-Qué?- dijo MJ viendo lo pálido que se había puesto su amigo.

-A-a veces me dan miedo… ambos… lo sabían…-

-Vale, lo dice el tipo que anda con calzas balanceándose como un chimpancé-

-Otra vez con lo del traje, que no se te ocurre otra cosa con que insultarlo, él ya te dijo que hizo el traje con lo que tenía a mano- le reprendió la pelirroja a Harry.

-mmm… dime Pet, le tienes fobia a los insecticidas, no? Digo, por si me hago malo-

-jajaja, son las cosas como esas las que me hacen desear que aparezcan los locos como Venom, y te aseguro que si viene te pondré sobre una bandeja en la mesa con un moño- dijo Peter sarcástico.

-A ver si la araña pollito y el desecho de humanidad se tranquilizan, tu cállate o te dejo en ropa interior colgando de la ventana, y tu cuéntame la historia o te rociare con el insecticida- decía aminándolos a ambos.

-V-vale, como decía, cuando me beso entro un chico llamado Billy al cuarto trayéndole algo aparentemente y bueno, yo caí en la cuenta de lo que había hecho-

-Pero él te beso a ti, y encima se te declaro-

-Es cierto, tú le gustas, él te gusta, cual es problema?-

-Déjame pensar… será que ya es bastante que ustedes conozcan mi secreto, piensen, no es fácil llevar una relación y ser un superhéroe-

-Ay vamos Peter, esos son solamente pretextos-

-Bueno, sigue- le indico la chica.

-En fin, cuando eso paso, yo salí corriendo y ahora estoy aquí-

-Nada más-

-Bueno, lo oí gritarme pidiéndome que volviera, pero no le hice caso-

-Y después el idiota soy yo, que te pasaba por la cabeza cuando hiciste eso?-

-Harry, tu no entiendes, tengo en mi cabeza una mezcla de sentimientos, mi cráneo parece una gran batidora, son demasiadas cosas- dijo frustrado.

-Para serte sincero, ni siquiera puedo entenderlo yo-

-Miren, siento que está mal lo que hice, y culpa por no decirle la verdad y abandonarlo allí, además de vergüenza por no haberle dado una explicación y haber salido corriendo, también me siento mal porque quizás piense que no le dije la verdad y… y… no sé qué más- empezó a llorar, pero sus amigos estaban allí para consolarlo.

-La verdadera pregunta es qué te pasa con él- le dijo Harry.

-Creo que es obvio, Peter, lo que tienes es miedo a enamorarte de él- lo vio a los ojos -o… por dios, no… te enamoraste de Johnny?-

Pero Peter empezó a sollozar de nuevo y más fuerte -Si! Soy un idiota-

-Oh, tenemos un problema, y ahora?-

-Mira Peter, no puedes decirle a tu corazón de quien enamorarse, solo acéptalo, todo saldrá bien- decía afectuosamente.

-Pero… tengo miedo… que pasa si le hacen daño o…- empezó a temblar.

-No le veo salida a esto-

-Mira Peter, si tú y él se quieren de verdad, no les pasara nada a ninguno de los dos-

-Ya estas sugiriendo que le diga la verdad-

-Oye, lo hará tarde o temprano-

Mientras ellos hablaban Peter empezó a desvanecerse y lo último que escucho fue a MJ y Harry gritar su nombre antes de desmayarse por completo...

**Notas finales: Reviews, se los suplico!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Aclaraciones del capitulo: Espero que estén disfrutando mi historia, porque yo disfruto escribirla para ustedes :D**

Oh, vamos!

Johnny estaba en su cuarto furioso, Billy había arruinado su oportunidad, había preparado todo con anterioridad y el chico apareció haciendo añicos su plan.

-Maldita sea- refunfuñaba él chico.

-Puedo pasar?- pregunto el chico tocando la puerta.

-Si no vas a hacer algún truco de los tuyos para arreglar las cosas mejor vete-

-Perdona Johnny no era mi intención…-

-Te vaporizaría ahora mismo con mis poderes, pero no quiero a los bomberos por aquí- dijo en broma.

-Vamos amigo- dijo el otro sentándose en la cama -te ayudare con el chico ese, aunque no creo que lo necesites- le dio un codazo guiñándole un ojo.

-Creo que voy a salir a tomar aire-

-Patrullaras la ciudad?-

-No, saldré a caminar-

El rubio salió de la habitación y toco el botón del elevador, pero dos segundos después se abrieron las puertas mostrando a una chica aterrada y a un joven en los brazos de otro que lo cargaba.

-PETER! QUE LE PASO?!-

-Se desmayó- dijo la chica -tenemos que llevarlo al hospital-

-Puedes ayudarnos?-

Johnny asintió y bajaron en el ascensor, cuando llegaron a la planta baja Johnny corrió por su carro y volvió a donde estaban los demás. Pusieron al inconsciente Peter en el asiento trasero con la cabeza en el regazo de MJ y se fueron rápidamente al hospital. Al llegar allí, las enfermeras se lo llevaron en una camilla mientras que los otros tres se quedaron en la sala de espera.

-Gracias por traernos- dijo Harry extendiéndole la mano -me llamo Harry Osborn-

-Soy Johnny Storm-

-Mary Jane Watson-

-Mucho gusto-

-Tu eres el chico al que tenía que ayudar Peter verdad?-

-Si, por?-

Una doctora se acercó a ellos interrumpiendo su charla -Ustedes son algo de Peter Parker?-

-Somos los amigos, como esta doctora?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Tranquilos, no es nada grave, le bajo la presión porque se estreso demasiado, está durmiendo ahora, lo dejaremos en observación y mañana podrá volver a casa- dijo ella tranquilizándolos.

-Podemos verlo- pregunto el rubio.

-Síganme- les pidió la doctora haciendo que éstos la siguieran. Cuando estuvieron en la habitación donde se encontraba el chico lo encontraron durmiendo como un bebe.

Los tres se quedaron un rato en la habitación, Harry recostado en un sillón y Johnny y MJ en sillas pegadas a la cama de Peter.

-Maldito idiota, le pasan cosas peores y termina en un hospital por esta estupidez- refunfuñaba la pelirroja.

-A qué te refieres?-

-Nada, cosas mías- dijo ella reprendiéndose mentalmente por haber dicho eso -así que… tú lo besaste?-

-Qué? No no, de que hablas?- dijo sonrojándose.

-Oh, vamos! Nos lo dijo antes de desmayarse-

-…-

-Mira, tienes que explicarnos que paso allí-

-Supongo que no tengo opción verdad?-

-Nop-

-Él me gusta-

-Ya me di cuenta-

-Cuando estábamos estudiando no aguante el tenerlo al lado mío, y bueno, como estábamos solos, quise saber de una vez si a él le pasaba lo mismo-

-Y lo besaste-

-Sí, pero él no se apartó-

-Como sea, luego que paso?-

-Bueno, estábamos en eso hasta que mi amigo Billy entro en la habitación, y el huyó-

-Eso explica porque llego tan agitado a nuestra habitación- dijo MJ pensativa.

-Pero, él dijo que yo le gustaba, por qué huyó?-

-No sé- mintió la chica -pero a ti te gusta desde…-

-En un principio sólo me atraía, pero con el tiempo empecé a pensar en el con más frecuencia, y cuando me di cuenta, ya me gustaba-

-Ahh… bueno, es de noche, porque no vuelves mañana?-

-No, me quedare aquí hasta que despierte- dijo seriamente.

Harry, que había escuchado todo sin decir una palabra, bastante cansado habló -MJ por qué no nos vamos, si Johnny se va a quedar aquí podríamos ir a dormir y volver en la mañana-

-No se… creo que mejor me quedare-

-Ve, se ve que estás cansada, si pasa algo les avisare-

-Vale, todo dicho, ten mi número- dijo el otro chico pasando un papel con su teléfono al rubio, luego tomo a la chica de la mano y se fueron hasta su habitación.

**Notas finales: Que debilucho que es Peter por dios!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Aclaraciones del capitulo: Ahora si empieza lo bueno ;)**

Que deprimente:

Eran como las 10 de la mañana y Johnny estaba recostado en el sillón de la ventana viendo hacia afuera cuando Peter empezó a despertarse.

-Peter, Peter!- dijo acercándose rápidamente a la cama y tomando la mano del chico con entre las suyas.

-mmm, dónde estoy?- pregunto somnoliento -que paso?-

-Tranquilo Pet, estas en el hospital, te desmayaste-

-Y mis amigos?- dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Se fueron, pero vuelven en un rato- dijo levantándose de la silla y sentándose sobre la cama -como te sientes?-

-Mejor-

-Entonces- dijo soltándole las manos -por qué te fuiste de mi cuarto corriendo?-

-Es difícil de explicar- desvió la mirada esperando que no se viera su sonrojo.

-Entonces explícamelo, porque tú me gustas, y siéndote franco, si hice lo que hice, fue porque enserio quería saber si tu sentías algo por mí- le dijo Johnny y le sujeto la cara con suavidad para que lo viera a los ojos -mírame, te parece que estoy jugando? Eres el primer tío que me quede mirándole-

-Johnny… yo…- quería decirle que él también le gustaba, que quería estar con el él, pero mintió -lo siento… eres lindo… pero no me gustas- cómo iba a explicarle que él era el hombre araña, cómo decirle que quería animarse pero no podía, cómo aceptar que pesaban más sus propios miedos, era ese sentimiento de protección el que no lo dejaba decirle algo tan simple como "tú también me gustas".

Peter solo pensaba que alguno de sus enemigos podía saber de su identidad secreta y lastimar a sus seres queridos para debilitarlo a él. Era correr muchos riegos, ya lo sabían MJ y Harry, con era suficiente, mucha presión por el momento.

-Entonces, explícame porque me besaste?-

-Yo no te bese!-

-Sí lo hiciste, y luego saliste corriendo-

-Estoy… confundido, lo siento Johnny- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Ya veo…- el otro también bajo la mirada -será mejor que me vaya… solo quiero que sepas esto, yo no puedo esperar por siempre a que te decidas- le dolió decirle eso, pero también se dio cuenta de que el otro no quería nada con él -adiós Peter- se despidió saliendo del cuarto.

Mientras caminaba por el estacionamiento en busca de su carro se encontró con MJ y Harry, estos lo vieron cabizbajo y con las manos en el bolsillo y se le acercaron.

-Hola Johnny, que te ocurre- pregunto MJ.

-Nada, estoy bien-

-Y Peter?- pregunto Harry.

-Ya despertó-

-Ya te vas, tan pronto, te paso algo?- le dijo la pelirroja.

-Estoy bien, solo quiero ir casa- dijo -Nos vemos luego- se despidió, para luego subir a su carro. En ese momento no quería saber nada, solo quería desaparecer, que la tierra se lo comiera. Cuando llego a su habitación se dirigió directamente a su cuarto si prestarle atención a lo que Billy le decía, se echó en su cama y escondió su cara en la almohada.

-Johnny, puedo pasar?- dijo el chico entrando en el cuarto -Que paso?- pregunto, pero al no recibir respuesta, solo se sentó en la cama y le puso una mano en la espalda.

Entonces el rubio se dio vuelta y dejo ver como unas finas lagrimas caían de sus cristalinos ojos azules.

-Dijo que estaba confundido y que no le gustaba- dijo éste.

-Ya veo…-

-Soy un idiota, por qué tuvo que gustarme?- se dio vuelta y ataco su almohada -por qué no podía seguir conquistando a cuanta chica se me cruzara, que me paso?-

-Amigo, por qué no intentas salir de nuevo?- le dijo animándolo.

-No estoy de ánimos- prendió el televisor y puso las noticias.

-Bueno pero qué tal si…- no pudo continuar porque en la pantalla había un gran incendio y desde el estudio una mujer.

-Parece que un gran edificio acaba de explotar en llamas, los bomberos se acaban al lugar a intentar apagar el incendio, pero parece que el fuego es incontrolable, vamos en directo con Verónica al lugar de los hechos- dijo y apareció en la tele una mujer frente al gran edificio, el cual estaba totalmente quemado y daba indicios de desplomarse en cualquier momento.

-Así es, efectivamente, este edificio de departamentos se encuentra envuelto en llamas, los bomberos aseguran que podría haber sobrevivientes, la causa según ellos sería una pérdida de gas que en contacto con las chispas del ascensor provoco todo esto, el…- Billy silencio el televisor.

-Qué esperas, la gente necesita a la antorcha humana, ve!-

-No sé, no tengo muchos ánimos- dijo desganado.

-Mierda Johnny, podría haber sobrevivientes, y tú eres el mejor hablando de fuego, ve ahora mismo!- dijo exasperado.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo abriendo la ventana y lanzándose al vacío -LLAMAS A MÍ- en cuestión de minutos llego al lugar y empezó a combatir el fuego.

Billy mientras tanto subió el volumen al aparato de nuevo.

-Parece ser… Sí, la antorcha humana acaba de llegar al lugar para intentar ayudar a apagar el fuego, aunque es curioso dado sus poderes que… Es correcto? Sí, parece ser que el hombre araña también acaba de llegar al lugar- se veía al rubio entrar por una de las ventanas superiores mientras que Peter entraba por una que no tenía tanto fuego.

-Ten cuidado amigo- dijo Billy pensativo y en ese mismo instante la parte superior del edificio exploto.

**Notas finales: Espero mis reviews como siempre :D**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Aclaraciones del capitulo: Cha Cha Channnnn he aqui otro mas**

Dulce Venganza:

En cuanto el rubio se fue de la habitación de Peter, este soltó un suspiro de alivio, le había costado mucho decir aquello y se sentía un maldito desgraciado, había herido al chico sin motivo. Sin darse cuenta derramo una lagrima que cayó por su mejilla.

Qué no podía ser un superhéroe y a la vez ser feliz? Era obvio que no, o al menos eso era lo que él quería creer.

Había un motivo por el cual él no quería tener una relación: Miedo. Pero, la gran pregunta era a qué. Tal vez miedo a que las cosas no salgan bien. Tal vez miedo a romperle el corazón o quizás miedo a...

Bueno, la razón principal podría ser aquella, pero él no lo aceptaría nunca.

Dos minutos después de que Johnny se fuera de la habitación aparecieron sus amigos, los cuales tenían unas caras muy pensativas.

-PETER DESPERTASTE!- corrió la chica a abrazarlo.

-N-no p-por mucho. ARRG! MJ me e-estas ahogando!- Peter trataba de disminuir el abrazo.

-No entiendo, como es que resistes golpes impresionantes y te desmayas por una estupidez como un beso- decía Harry tratando de no reírse.

-Ja ja ja, que simpático-

-Que debilucho eres Peter- le reprocho Mary Jane -Harry tiene razón, peleas con todo tipo de cosas todos los días y te desmayas por una situación ridícula, eso sí que es un problema-

La chica tenía razón, pero era la primera vez que le pasaba, si había una segunda vez se preocuparía.

-No será que esa araña era hembra?- Pregunto el chico.

-Harry- dijo Peter con un tono peligroso -Cómo te vez colgando de calzoncillos en la punta del Empire State?-

-Peter, cómo te vez muerto por el insecticida?- le retruco el otro.

-Chicos, si siguen peleando los dos van a terminar viéndome enojada, y saben lo que va a pasar no?- Ya la estaban cansando y se dieron cuenta porque automáticamente guardaron silencio -Así me gusta, ahora, tu levántate y vístete y tu ve a encender el carro que ya nos vamos- le dio a Peter su ropa.

Dos minutos después estaban todos en el carro llendo hacia su departamento, pero a la pelirroja se le ocurrió ir a comer.

-MJ tengo una idea- era hora de la venganza –La ropa de Harry está muy gastada, quizás deberíamos comprarle más-

-Tienes razón Pet, no sé por qué no se me ocurrió, vamos- señalo ella.

-Qué? Nonono ni loco!- Maldito insecto.

-Te arrastrare por todo Nueva York si es necesario- le sonrio su amiga.

-Ohh vamos amigo, a qué le tienes miedo?- le dijo Peter, definitivamente era una dulce venganza.

-Mierda- se rindio, no podia hacer nada más, lo llevaron de tienda en tienda comprandole todo tipo de ropa... Y al final termino gustandole. Sisi, la "venganza" de Peter se fue al caño.

Ya eran como las siete de la tarde cuando volvieron a su departamento cansados y con muchas bolsas.

-Al final te gusto- dijo cortante el castaño.

-No es eso, pero no quiero que me vistan, tienen un gusto pesimo- se quejo Harry.

-Ahora tenemos que ir a la muebleria- dijo MJ.

-Para qué?- pregunto Peter.

-Porque no me queda espacio en mi armario para todo esto- Se echo a reir, resulta ser que se habia comprado ropa tambien.

-Ja ja ja, mi pobre tarjeta- dijo con fingida tristeza -Mi padre me cortara la cabeza, se deben haber ido algo asi como unos veinte mil en todo esto-

-Deberian casarse, son tal para cual- dijo Peter girando los ojos y echandose en el sillon.

Cuando prendio la tele se encontro con un incendio en un edificio y subio el volumen (Sus amigos ni enterados ya que discutian sobre porque no iban a casarse y enumeraban sus defectos) -Oígan, miren esto-

-Parece que un gran edificio acaba de explotar en llamas, los bomberos se acaban al lugar a intentar apagar el incendio, pero parece que el fuego es incontrolable, vamos en directo con Verónica al lugar de los hechos- dijo la reportera desde el estudio y apareció en la tele una mujer frente al gran edificio, el cual estaba totalmente quemado y daba indicios de desplomarse en cualquier momento.

-Así es, efectivamente, este edificio de departamentos se encuentra envuelto en llamas, los bomberos aseguran que podría haber sobrevivientes, la causa según ellos sería una pérdida de gas que en contacto con las chispas del ascensor provoco todo esto, el...- Peter se volteo a sus amigos y ellos le sonrieron.

MJ le dijo -Ve por ellos tigre-

El chico se puso el traje y salio columpiándose entre los edificios hacia el lugar del incidente. Llego en cuestión de minutos y entro por una de las ventanas menos quemadas. Sabia que había gente atrapada allí y se dispuso buscarlas, pero el calor era muy sofocante así que lo hizo lo rápido que pudo.

En tanto en el departamento sus amigos le subían el volumen al televisor.

-Parece ser… Sí, la antorcha humana acaba de llegar al lugar para intentar ayudar a apagar el fuego, aunque es curioso dado sus poderes que… Es correcto? Sí, parece ser que el hombre araña también acaba de llegar al lugar- se veía al rubio entrar por una de las ventanas superiores mientras que Peter entraba por una que no tenía tanto fuego.

-Mira la antorcha humana también fue, seguro que saldrán bien...- Harry no pudo terminar su frase cuando la parte superior del edificio exploto.

-PETER!- gritaron los dos al unisono.

**Notas finales: jeje espero que les haya gustado, como siempre, les suplico que me dejen muchos reviews con sus opiniones, quejas, piedrazos, insultos, alabanzas, etc.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Aclaraciones del capitulo: Yo que va quedando la historia :)**

Salvado del fuego por el fuego:

Peter diviso el edificio y no le gustó nada, prácticamente no había lugar que no hubiera sido alcanzado por aquellas dañinas llamas, salto hacia el callejón para escuchar a los bomberos y saber si había alguien allí arriba. Por desgracia si, parece ser que una mujer y su hijo se encontraban atrapados en el último piso, también había una niña. Volvió a la azotea y busco una ventana que no estuviera tan encendida. Por suerte había una que no fue alcanzada por el fuego. Salto hacia el vacío y se columpio hasta aquella ventana. Por suerte cuando aterrizo dentro el fuego no era muy intenso. Por un momento se preguntó porque no habría alcanzado a aquella parte de la construcción pero eso no era lo importante ahora, debía darse prisa, sabía que en cualquier momento las llamas alcanzarían el lugar. Debía reconocer que le costó bastante buscarlos, el humo le hacía imposible ver y le costaba un poco respirar, en un momento dado tropezó con algo en el piso, había encontrado a la señora y su hijo semiinconscientes.

Cargo al niño y dijo -Vengan el edificio está a punto de caerse- ellos lo miraban y continuo -Hay que movernos rápido-

La mujer lo siguió medio débil. Había tenido mucha suerte, solo le faltaba encontrar a la niña y salir de allí lo más rápido, cuanto más tiempo se quedaran, más probable era que el fuego los alcanzara.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue sacar de allí al niño y su madre e inmediatamente volver por la pequeña.

Se acercaban a la ventana por la que él había entrado, la cual por suerte no había sido alcanzada por el fuego, pero la suerte no le duro mucho ya que una viga callo del techo y le tapo la salida. Maldijo su impotencia, y en vano busco otra salida.

En eso sintió una voz detrás suyo -Necesitas ayuda?- Era la antorcha humana y traía sus brazos a la niña perdida -No pienses salir por arriba, el fuego alcanzo todo el edificio, este es el único piso que no toco todavía-

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo-

-No hay tiempo, sostenla- le dio a la pequeña y derritió el pedazo de acero con sus poderes -Deja que yo los saque, conmigo no se quemaran- tomo a los chicos y salió a la calle, los dejo a la vuelta del edificio y mientras los niños corrían hacia los bomberos el volvió por la mujer que faltaba -Te llevo?-

-No gracias, no me gusta depender del resto- dijo como si nada.

-Como quieras, trata de no quemarte en el camino- le sonrió y salió volando de nuevo.

Mientras Peter se acercaba a la ventana un pedazo de concreto ardiente le cayó en el muslo sacándole un grito. Era tan fuerte el dolor que se desmayó. En ese mismo momento dos tanques con combustible explotaban a unos veinte metros de él, pero Johnny había escuchado el grito y apenas dejo a la señora volvió volando a toda velocidad hacia la ventana. Lo tomo antes de que la explosión lo dañara y salió de allí.

-Menos mal que podías solo eh- dijo burlonamente y aterrizo en una azotea cercana. No había tiempo, si el edificio se desplomaba podría lastimar a la gente de abajo. Empezó a crear un tornado al rededor del edificio. El remolido que había creado absorbió el fuego y el calor. Por lo menos la construcción no se desplomaría ahora.

Volvió hacia aquella azotea donde había dejado a la araña para ver si ya se había despertado pero él estaba inconsciente. Lo examino de pies a cabeza, parecía bastante joven, quizás tendría su edad o menos. Parecía ridículo, pero lo vio adorable y se vio tentado a sacarle la máscara.

Se acercó a su rosto y empezó a sacarla pero a medio camino se detuvo. Pensó que no sería correcto. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que paso por alto, el chico tenía una gran quemadura en la pierna izquierda -Mierda-

Pensó en llevarlo a un hospital pero de seguro seria para problemas así que lo único que le quedaba hacer era llevarlo a su departamento. Lo tomo de nuevo con cuidado de no provocarle más dolor y emprendió el vuelo. Billy podría usar sus poderes para curarlo y ya.

Apenas llego a su habitación puso al chico en su cama y fue a la sala.

Encontró a su amigo mirando como en el televisor mostraban lo que había hecho -Buen trabajo verdad?- dijo asustando al muchacho.

-Estas bien?- le pregunto cuando se serenó -El Hombre Araña también estuvo allí, y cuando el edificio exploto...-

-Tranquilo, ambos salimos bien de ahí- lo interrumpió el rubio -Esta inconsciente en mi habitación, necesito que lo cures, se lastimo la pierna-

-Bueno- dijo poniéndose el traje -Por cierto, quién es? imagino que si esta inconsciente le habrás sacado su máscara-

-No pude, ahora vamos-

Entraron en la habitación de nuevo lo encontraron tal como lo dejo Johnny. Billy comenzó a curar su pierna mientras que le pregunto al rubio porque no había podido quitarle la máscara al chico.

-No es que no pude, es solo que no quise, me sentí culpable- se excusó -Es raro, pero siento que ya lo conozco de alguna parte-

-Quizás si le sacáramos la máscara sabríamos quien es-

-No! Dejársela y termina de curarlo rápido- dijo seriamente.

-Bueno, bueno, como quieras-

En eso Peter empezó a recobrar la conciencia y diviso al chico que curaba su herida y a Johnny para al pie de la cama donde se encontraba.

-Tranquilo araña, te saque del edificio junto antes de que el piso explotara, como te sientes?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que su amigo terminaba de curarlo.

-Mucho mejor gracias- dijo mientras se tocaba el rostro para comprobar que tenía su máscara subida hasta la mitad. Se la bajo y se paró -Ya debo irme- dijo y se dirigió a la ventana -Por cierto, no habrás... ya sabes-

-No, tranquilo, solo la levante un poco para que pudieras respirar-

-Ok, adiós- salto por la ventana y se empezó a columpiar. Su pierna de maravilla pero él se sentía nervioso, que tal si Johnny le había mentido

**Notas finales: Que ironico no?**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Aclaraciones del capitulo: Inpensado, es lo unico que les digo, a leer!**

De Hombre Araña a...:

Antes de volver a su departamento fue a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, necesitaba despejarse un poco. Por primera vez se le cruzo por la cabeza que su compañero de clases, el chico que le gustaba, el que hacia explotar su cabeza era la Antorcha Humana, uno de los Cuatro Fantásticos, debía tener cuidado con sus movimientos. No sería tan simple como decirle "Bueno gracias por todo Johnny, ahora me voy a mi departamento que queda justo sobre el tuyo, puedo ir en ascensor así no me canso".

Lo mejor sería dar un rodeo y luego volver y entrar por la azotea, por lo menos por hoy ese sería su plan.

Mientras se columpiaba por los edificios diviso como unos ladrones intentaban robarle el bolso a una mujer joven.

-No me hagan daño por favor, estoy embarazada- decía la señorita aterrada. Eran tres los sujetos y tenían tatuajes en los brazos, uno tenía el pelo rosa, el otro negro y el tercero lo tenía color verde.

-Cállate perra, danos el bolso y te prometo que no te hacemos nada… aun- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra el pelinegro.

De repente ella diviso en uno de los muros a castaño que le hizo una seña de que no lo delatara y dijo firmemente -No! Déjenme ir si no quieren sufrir- sonó como una orden firmen.

-Oh quieres hacerte la heroína, que admirable- se burló el sujeto del pelo verde -Pues bien, entonces tú y tu bebe van a terminar muy mal- él y el pelinegro le apuntaron con sus pistolas mientras que el del pelo rosa saco un cuchillo.

Pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar una telaraña jalo las pistolas hacia arriba -La señorita pidió que la dejen irse, deberían ser más caballeros- dijo desde arriba.

-Mierda, vámonos de aquí!- dijo el pelinegro cuando todos empezaron a correr.

-Qué nunca aprenden?- se burló y les arrojo a dos de telarañas en los pies a la vez que salto hacia la entrada del callejón dejando acorralado al tercero -Sabes que puedes entregarte fácilmente, o hacer que te patee el trasero, pero tú eliges-

-Maldito insecto, te devolveré al seno de tu mama araña hijo de…- no pudo continuar porque un chorro de telaraña le tapó la boca, otro en las manos y en los pies y quedó inmovilizado.

-Con esa boca comes? Qué vergüenza- le dijo de forma reprobatoria -Se encuentra bien señorita?-

-Sí, muchas gracias Spidey, si no hubiera sido por ti mi… AY!- se agacho de golpe agarrándose su voluminoso vientre -El bebe… el AHH… el bebe viene en camino-

-Qué? No señora, resista, la llevare al hospital- la tomo en brazos y se columpio lo más rápido que puso hasta el hospital. Allí había una enfermera en a recepción -Rápido, la señora está a punto de dar a luz-

-Spidey? Bueno, ponla en aquella camilla-mientras que por un puerta aparecían unos enfermeros que se la llevaban -Firma aquí, rápido-

-Qué? Para qué?- dijo tomando la lapicera.

-Sólo hazlo!- dijo impaciente la enfermera impaciente.

-Ok- lo firmo -Y ahora qué?-

-Ahora metete y acompaña a la mujer, ten- le dio una camisa, pantalón y gorrita verdes.

-QUÉ?! NONONONO- dijo a punto de morirse de un infarto.

-VE AHORA MISMO!- lo empujo sala adentro.

No le quedaba otra, se puso todo por sobre el traje y se guardó los guantes en el bolsillo de la camisa. Alcanzo la camilla ya en la habitación de parto. La mujer lo vio y le pregunto entre contracciones -Spidey? Qué… que haces… aquí?-

-Por el rato siguiente dejare de ser el Hombre Araña para convertirme en el Partero Araña- dijo tomándole la mano -Bien, ahora tranquila y puja-

Era un momento digno de grabación, Peter, junto a unos parteros, estaba ayudando a una mujer a dar a luz.

Lo positivo de todo aquello era que estaba tan concentrado en eso que no podía pensar en los problemas que tenía. Lo malo era que la señora le podría apretar la muñeca con la fuerza con la que apretaba.

Una hora después la mujer conseguía hacer nacer a dos pequeños muy hermosos, había tenido mellizos. Una pequeña y un pequeño de cabellos castaños y ojos azules.

Fue un momento muy nostálgico, mientras le entregaban los pequeños a su madre para que los conociera, Peter no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas.

Aquella mujer los miro y entre lágrimas, también, los beso. Luego miro a Peter mientras se los retiraban para hacerles los controles y dijo -Son preciosos-

-Mucho- trato de que no se notara lo llorosa que sonaba su vos.

-Gracias- fue lo último que dijo antes que el sedante que le inyectaron la durmiera.

-Spidey, debemos hacerle unos controles y levarla a su habitación, mañana estará despierta, si quieres venir- le dijo uno de los parteros.

-Está bien, debo irme- se despidió.

-Ahh, por cierto- le puso una mano en el hombro -gracias por ayudar a mi esposa Kate-

Ni siquiera se le ocurrió preguntar porque no había dicho nada, solo asintió y respondió –No hay de que, es mi trabajo-

Nunca creyó que una situación como esa podría animarlo después de todo lo que vivió, pero así fue. Se prometió que mañana temprano iría a verla, no sabía exactamente la razón. Solo sabía que debía hacerlo, pero además, que también quería hacerlo. Empezó a columpiarse por las calles viendo como atardecía y se acordó de sus amigos, seguro que debían estar muy preocupados. Apenas entro por la ventana de su cuarto abrió sigilosamente la puerta y se los encontró muy preocupados, o más bien, muy acaramelados. Su idea no fue muy errada, estaban en el sillón a los besos limpios.

Solo contuvo la risa y se cambió de ropa por su pijama, estaba exhausto tanto física como mentalmente, apenas se acostó de quedo dormido profundamente…

**Notas finales: **

**Wow que locura no? **

**Quiero las opiniones de que les parecio esto :D**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Aclaraciones del capitulo: Ahora le toca a Peter explicar que fue lo que paso...**

Explicaciones corespondientes:

Ya había amanecido, eran las ocho de la mañana, era un lunes bastante lluvioso. Sus amigos dormían ya que no había clases. Se bañó, se peinó y se cepillo los dientes.  
Sip, esa era la rutina mañanera de nuestro superhéroe, una bastante monótona y aburrida. Pero no era momento para cambiarla, aunque varias veces se le había pasado por la cabeza.  
Lo curioso era que su primer pensamiento no fuera Johnny como lo había sido desde que lo conoció. Por su cabeza solo rondaban los recuerdos del día anterior, de cómo ayudo a aquella mujer de nombre Kate a tener a sus pequeños. Por alguna razón pensar en aquel inusual momento que vivió le saco muchas sonrisas durante su rutina matinal. Quizás no tenga explicación el porqué.  
Se puso el traje, la ropa, que a su gusto era demasiado ajustada, y salió del baño. Se percató de que sus amigos dormían abrazados en el sillón. Verlos de esa forma le enterneció, pero a la vez también le dio curiosidad. Los conocía a ambos desde los 5 años y le parecía extraño no haberse dado cuenta de que había algo entre ellos. En un punto se sintió mal, pensó que quizás no se habría dado cuenta porque pasaba más tiempo salvando al mundo que observándolos. Se fue directo a la cocina y empezó a preparar café, era más que seguro que esos dos se despertarían cuando lo olieran.  
Y en efecto, cuando la pelirroja olfateo aquel olor se despertó de golpe gritando -PETER!-  
Apenas entro en la cocina y lo encontró corrió a abrazarlo -Peter! Estas bien? Harry y yo vimos cuando el edificio exploto- lo abrazo muy fuerte -Que paso?-  
-Peter! Nos tenías preocupados, que fue lo que paso?- Harry había entrado en la cocina.  
-Tranquilo papi, estoy bien mami- dijo este riéndose -Escape antes de que el edificio explotara-  
-Y por qué no viniste para acá? Nos tenías muy preocupados!- le reprocho ella.  
-No podía-  
-Por qué... Nono, mejor cuéntanos desde el principio qué fue lo que paso-  
-Bueno, supongo que habrán visto que yo no era el único tratando de salvar a esas personas-  
-Sí, sabemos que Johnny también estuvo ahí- le respondió Harry.  
-Bien, resulta que él también buscaba a esas personas, y cuando me acercaba a una de las ventanas para poder sacarlos, una viga de acero callo y nos tapó el paso. Entonces apareció detrás de mi con un niña en brazos, la soltó un momento y derritió la viga con sus poderes- se detuvo a ver la reacción de sus amigos, pero estos lo escuchaban atentamente sin emitir ningún sonido o gesto así que prosiguió -Luego agarro a los dos niños y los saco fuera del edificio y luego a la señora... y luego quiso sacarme a mí-  
-Aww! Que caballero, imagino que te dejaste- dijo la pelirroja alzando una ceja.  
-Espera, no vimos que haya sacado a nadie del edificio- dijo Harry tratando de disimular algo que parecían... celos?  
-Emm, no, no me deje y no, no los vieron porque los saco por la ventana opuesta. Como sea, yo me asegure de que no quedaba más nadie en el edificio pero divise dos tanques llenos de gasolina así que inmediatamente comencé a correr hacia la ventana. Entonces, de repente, un pedazo del techo en llamas callo y me dio en la pierna, dolía tanto que me desmaye- sus amigos lo miraban sorprendido así que prosiguió -Pero lo último que vi fue a Johnny corriendo hacia mí. Al rato me desperté y me encontraba en su cama y su compañero de cuarto me había curado totalmente la herida-  
-Su compañero?- pregunto Harry.  
-Sí, ese chico es parte de un grupo de superhéroes o algo así, creo que le dicen Dican pero se llama Billy-  
-Y luego que paso?- pregunto MJ.  
-Bueno...

FLASH BACK

Peter empezó a recobrar la conciencia y diviso al chico que curaba su herida y a Johnny para al pie de la cama donde se encontraba.  
-Tranquilo araña, te saque del edificio junto antes de que el piso explotara, como te sientes?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que su amigo terminaba de curarlo.  
-Mucho mejor, gracias- dijo mientras se tocaba el rostro para comprobar que tenía su máscara subida hasta la mitad. Se la bajo y se paró -Ya debo irme- dijo y se dirigió a la ventana -Por cierto, no habrás... ya sabes-  
-No, tranquilo, solo la levante un poco para que pudieras respirar-  
-Ok, adiós- salto por la ventana y se empezó a columpiar.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Ahora entiendo- dijo MJ pensativa.  
-Pero si eso paso ayer en la tarde, por qué regresaste en la noche?- le pregunto Harry.  
-Esperabas que le dijera "gracias por todo Johnny, ahora me voy para mi departamento, descuida, usare el ascensor"? Vaya idea- dijo exasperado por el improvisado interrogatorio que le habían armado -Fui a dar una vuelta por la ciudad-  
-Tranquilo Pete, no es para tanto, solo nos preocupaste- le dijo MJ tratando de calmarlo mientras que Harry fue a buscar algo.  
-Lo siento, no quiero enojarme pero ayer no fue un buen día y este apenas comienza- se tranquilizó.  
-Y dime Peter, a esto le llamas dar una vuelta?- volvió enseñando aquella ropa que le habían dado en el hospital.  
-Emmm, ups? Creo que omití algunas cosas, jeje-

**Notas finales: **

**Se que lo hice muy corto, pero estaba en otra :/**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Aclaraciones del capitulo: Lo que es tener a tus amigas al lado, no se como logre escribir :S**

El cupido indirecto:

-Bueno, que esperas?- pregunto Harry de nuevo.

-Ok, el problema es que si les cuento probablemente no me crean- dijo el castaño rascándose la cabeza.

-Entonces por lo menos inténtalo- le animo MJ.

-Bueno... cuando lleve a la mujer al hospital la recepcionista me hizo firmar unos papeles, pero estaba muy aturdido como para saber que era, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, la mujer me estaba empujando puertas adentro de la sala de parto- miraba las caras de sus amigos llenas de sorpresa mientras seguía con el relato -Dentro estaba el esposo, que también era partero y entre todos la ayudamos a dar a luz. Luego de eso me quede hablando un momento con el esposo de la mujer que me agradeció lo que hice y me pidió que hoy fuera a verlos a la maternidad- terminó de relatar -Pero la sorpresa me la lleve cuando llegue a casa chicos. Hay algo de lo que quieran hablarme?- dijo de forma maliciosa mientras levantaba sus cejas.

-Quien dijo beso?- Dijo Harry que, de inmediato, recibió y codazo de parte de la pelirroja.

-Harry quiso decir de qué hablas Peter?- Dijo MJ nerviosa, su amigo no era tonto y ella sabían que Harry la había cagado cuando el castaño levanto una ceja.

-Vamos chicos, yo no me chupo el dedo, empiecen-

-Que te importa lo hagamos "papá", ya estamos mayorcitos- dijo Harry envalentonándose.

-No seas hipócrita, si hace dos minutos ambos me estaban regañando de la misma forma- Peter ya se había enojado, y cuando era así, era mejor alejarse ya que podía compararse con la furia de su amiga -ahora, dejan ya esta estúpida escena y empiezan a hablar ya mismo!- eso dejo atónitos a sus amigos (NA: si yo fuera ellos creo que salía corriendo).

-O-ok, pero n-no te e-enojes… La cosa es que vimos como el edificio en llamas explotaba y…- Harry comenzó su relato.

FLASH BACK

En el departamento sus amigos le subían el volumen al televisor.

-Parece ser… Sí, la antorcha humana acaba de llegar al lugar para intentar ayudar a apagar el fuego, aunque es curioso dado sus poderes que… Es correcto? Sí, parece ser que el hombre araña también acaba de llegar al lugar- se veía al rubio entrar por una de las ventanas superiores mientras que Peter entraba por una que no tenía tanto fuego.

-Mira la antorcha humana también fue, seguro que saldrán bien...- Harry no pudo terminar su frase cuando la parte superior del edificio exploto.

-PETER!- gritaron los dos al unísono.

No podían créelo, no habían visto salir a Peter de allí y temían lo peor. En eso la chica empezó a derramar lágrimas, y su amigo, como acto de reflejo comenzó a abrazarla.

-Tranquila MJ estoy seguro de que nuestro Peter está bien- trataba de consolarla.

-Pero tú también lo viste, el edificio...-

-Sí, lo vi, pero recuerda que él se las ha visto en peores- bueno, eso esperaba, solo trataba de ser optimista con la pelirroja, no quería creer lo peor.

En el televisor mientras mostraban como la antorcha humana salía de allí segundos antes salvando a los que habían quedado atrapados. Entonces Harry reacciono esperanzado -MJ, creo que Pet se salvó- trato de contener su emoción.

-Porque lo dices?- trato de controlar sus sollozos.

-Fíjate que la Antorcha siempre se para a presumir luego de alguna hazaña y esta vez no lo hizo- su alegría crecía cada vez más.

-N-no entiendo- MJ se preguntaba que tenía que ver eso con su amigo.

Entonces el chico, sin prestarle atención a las preguntas de su amiga, retrocedió hasta el momento en que el edificio explotaba. La chica lo miraba sin entender, que era lo que el chico estaba buscando?

-Mira esto MJ- Harry puso la cámara lenta y se vio como la Antorcha salía un momento antes. Pero su forma de volar y su sombra no eran comunes. Era como si él estuviera cargando a alguien.

-Lo logro! Salvo a Peter!- la pelirroja empezó a saltar histérica por toda la sala. Harry solo se relajó, estaba feliz de no tener que ir al funeral de su mejor amigo aun.

Pero entre tantos saltos MJ se tropezó y cayó sobre el muchacho que se sorprendió bastante. Ninguno de ambos sabía muy bien que hacer. Harry se había quedado hipnotizado en aquellos ojos verdes de los cuales se había enamorado hace rato. A su vez, a la pelirroja su corazón le comenzó a latir bastante rápido y fuerte. Quizás era por la alegría de saber que su amigo estaba vivo, o tal vez era el tener a Harry tan cerca. Pero en ese momento no pensó en nada más, sino que cerró los ojos y presiono sus labios contra los del muchacho. Él estaba muy sorprendió y sus mejillas adquirieron un leve color rojizo. Aquellos labios que había querido probar desde que era adolecente por fin eran suyos aunque debía aceptar que lo tomaban bastante por sorpresa.

Era un beso demandante, sorpresivo y muy apasionado a través del cual ellos se transmitían muchas cosas, mensajes, sentimientos, etc. Pero había esperado eso por mucho tiempo y no se acobardaría ahora. Puso sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja y se acomodó mejor en el sillón para profundizar el beso mientras que ella envolvía su cuello con sus brazos.

FLASH BACK

-Wow- Peter estaba sorprendido -no sé qué decir-

-MJ, yo quiero decirte la verdad delante de nuestro amigo- Harry se envalentono -la verdad es… yo, bueno… tu… mierda, creí que sería más fácil…- pero no pudo continuar porque tenía dos dedos sobre sus labios.

-Déjame las declaraciones a mi Harry- sonrió la pelirroja –Me harías el honor de convertirte en el señor Watson?-

Harry no podía creerlo, MJ le estaba pidiendo que fuera su chico, SUYO Y DE NADIE MÁS, y la respuesta no se hizo esperar -Claro! Digo, si tú me haces el honor de ser la señora Osborn- dijo y luego tomo por la cintura a su ahora novia y le planto un beso en los labios.

-Mmm tal vez, pero que hay del vengador solitario este?- dijo señalando a Peter.

-Bueno, nos hace falta una mascota no?-

-Vete a la mierda Osborn! Yo me largo- dijo con fingida indignación dejando a los otros matarse de risa.

Es curioso como las personas que más crees conocer terminan sorprendiéndote con cosas así todos los días.

**Notas finales: Repito, nose como logre terminarlo xD**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Aclaraciones del capitulo: Bueno, ya es hora de sacar a al juego a los personajes que quedan :D**

Curiosa Petición:

Cuando salió del edificio abrió su paraguas y comenzó a caminar directo hacia el hospital. Iba distraído cuando de repente se chocó con alguien –Lo sien…- parece que el destino se empeñaba en molestarlo -hola Johnny-

-Hola Peter- saludo de forma fría. Él seguía dolido por la negativa de Peter y era entendible. De por si aceptar que de un día para el otro te empiezan a gustar los chicos ya es complicado, pero que el chico que te gusta te bese y después te rechace sin darte alguna explicación lógica, eso duele.

-Escucha Johnny, lamento lo que te dije el otro día- le costaba a horrores decir aquellas palabras, sabía que estaba mal lo que le hacía al pobre chico, pero se decía mentalmente que aquello era lo correcto.

-No importa, por cierto, no necesito que me ayudes más- sonaba tan frio, era como si en vez de ser la Antorcha Humana fuera el Hombre de Hielo. Ni siquiera tenía esa personalidad tan simpática que lo caracterizaba, sólo estaba ahí parado, con la mirada vacía e indiferente, como un robot, sin alma. Y todo eso por culpa de un cobarde que tenía miedo de enamorarse.

-Ah, qué bueno- maldita sea, justo ahora tenía que empezar a temblarle la voz -bueno, me tengo que ir-

-Adiós Peter- dijo y se fue, ni siquiera esperó una respuesta, solo se marchó.

-Sí, adiós- Peter se quedó parado ahí, viendo como él se alejaba sin mirar para atrás, dejando que algunas lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, sin hacer nada para detenerlas, en silencio.

Pero Johnny también sufría, el creía que era toda su culpa. Tuvo que darse vuelta y seguir su camino sin mirar atrás, pero no porque no quisiera, sino porque no quería que el otro viera como comenzaban a caer sus propias lágrimas impregnadas de dolor desde esos hermosos ojos azules, que ahora estaban oscurecidos. Necesitaba alejarse lo más posible de él.

Cuando se perdieron de la vista del otro, ambos levantaron la vista al cielo, y cerrando los ojos, dejaron que las gotas de lluvia lavaran sus rostros, llevándose consigo el dolor, limpiando las heridas que el castaño había provocado en ambos. Quizás no tenga sentido, pero eso calmo su dolor bastante.

Cuando Peter estuvo más tranquilo continuo su camino hacia el hospital, pensando en Johnny, y sin darse cuenta llego a su destino, pero no entro, sino que siguió de largo y entro a un callejón. Se quitó la ropa, se puso la máscara, tomo unos chocolates que había comprado el día anterior de regreso a casa y luego se columpio hacia el edificio. Cuando entro lo recibió la misma recepcionista que lo había obligado a hacer de Partero.

-Hola Spidey, vienes a ver a la señorita del otro día?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Sí, donde esta?- pregunto cortésmente.

-En el quinto piso, habitación 214-

-Gracias- se despidió cortésmente y tomo el ascensor. Se preguntaba como estaría la Kate y si le gustarían los chocolates que le trajo. Cuando llego a la habitación la encontró dormida en la cama, había un ramo de flores muy bonito en la mesita y en una cuna bastante ancha reposaban esas dos criaturitas. En cuanto entro ella se despertó.

-Hola Spidey- dijo ella algo somnolienta.

-Hola Kate, ten- le entrego los chocolates y se acercó a los bebes -Son preciosos- el verlos tan indefensos, tan chiquitos y tan tiernos le hizo sentir una inmensa felicidad y le hizo olvidar a Johnny y el dolor que sentía.

-Lose, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco-

-Como se llaman?- se sacó los guantes comenzó a acariciar a los pequeños.

-Jean Susan y Jonathan Benjamin- ouch, eso dolió. Le había puesto al niño el nombre de Johnny y el suyo. Era como si el destino se empeñara hacerle recordar al chico flama -Spidey? Te sientes bien?-

-Eh? Sí, sí, solo estaba pensando- él estaba con la mirada perdida, pensando en aquella curiosa coincidencia –Solo estaba pensando algo, por cierto…- se detuvo cuando sintió que una pequeña manito agarraba su meñique y se lo metía a la boca, era él Bebe Johnny quien a pesar de tener horas de haber nacido tenía una mueca que parecía una sonrisa.

El ver eso hizo que Peter se llenara de una emoción interna muy grande, como si el corazón se le quisiera salir del pecho y ponerse a bailar. La pequeña por otro lado se había dormido. Kate miraba toda la escena con mucha ternura, no sabía porque, pero el hombre bajo la máscara le inspiraba una gran confianza y entonces se le ocurrió algo.

-Spidey, estaba pensando, a mi esposo y a mí nos gustaría que tú seas el padrino de Jean y Johnny- dijo en tono seguro.

-Qué?- cada vez que estaba cerca de esa mujer le pasa algo raro.

-Mira, ninguno de ambos tiene amigos y nuestros padres están muertos, créeme que no te lo pediría de no ser necesario- se oía tan suplicante.

-No creo que sea buena idea, además no me conoces, que tal si en realidad soy un psicópata o un pedófilo- trataba de hacer entrar en razón a la mujer -No Kate, definitivamente no-

-Sé que lo harás por mi querido- dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia, no quería ser ruda pero si el trepa muros le daba problemas entonces jugaría sus mejores cartas a la mano.

-Apenas me conoces, por qué dices que lo hare?- pregunto extrañado.

-Porque mi hijo lleva tu nombre y fuiste mi mejor amigo durante la escuela Peter- exclamo la rubia con una sonrisa aún mayor.

Peter estaba atónito, miro a la mujer en la cama, que idiota había sido, aquella mujer era la misma de sus días de secundaria, la que él había creído muerta en un accidente. Y solo pudo preguntar con un hilo de vos -Gwen, eres tú?-

**Notas finales: Jeje, bueno, como siempre, espero sus reviews, no vemos en el siguiente cap :D**


End file.
